Five
by ms. apocalypse
Summary: During a SeeD mission, Irvine goes missing, leaving a pregnant Selphie to take care of their unborn child. Five years later, they meet again. Is five just a number, or does it make or break what was once a great love? Selvine.
1. Prologue: The Beginning of The End

Heyy, this is GiRlwHoGiGgLeS AKA Gigglygal. This account does stories in different genres than my GG account. Gigglygal is stuffed with stories, so I'm putting some of my new stories on this account. This is an ALTERNATE account, so I might not pay much attention to it.

This is my first FFVIII story, and have only a copy of the game that doesn't save, so I'm NOWHERE in the story. I know the characters, but if I say something completely wrong, tell me!

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8. I know it stinks, but it's true. I wish I owned Irvine Kinneas though…he's hott.

Title: Five

Rating: T

Fandom: FFVIII

Genre: Romance/None

Prologue: The Beginning

Summary: During a SeeD mission, Irvine goes missing, leaving a pregnant Selphie to take care of their unborn child. Five years later, they meet again. Is five just a number, or does it make or break what was once a great love? Selvine.

* * *

Five Years Ago

Selphie stared at the two day old pregnancy test, mentally reminding herself she had to tell him this time. After all, she had missed so many opportunities already.

Trust be told, she was scared. One, they were eighteen. Eighteen year olds weren't supposed to be parents. Two, they agree to wait to have children until they were engaged/married, and Irvine hadn't proposed or anything. Three, they had only had sex once, and he HAD worn a condom.

She pushed the test away as the door creaked open, revealing her boyfriend. "Hi cowboy." She smiled as Irvine walked into the room with his usual bouquet of red roses. She smiled, and thanked.

"Anything for you, Princess." Irvine smirked, then quickly pecked her on the lips.

"So, how was work?" Selphie asked as Irvine collapsed into his armchair, clearly exhausted.

"Stressful," he replied boredly, "More people need me then usual."

Selphie frowned. When Irvine was unhappy, she was as well. "That's too bad Irvy. I'll make you dinner." She patted his back sympathetically, then pecked his cheek before disappearing into the kitchen to cook.

She opened the door, walked in and opened the nearest cabinet. Fingering through the labeled containers and packages, she found the ramen noodles and the potato chips. She closed the cabinet, pulled a pot out of another cabinet, and filled it with water. She turned on the stove, and put the pot on to boil the water.

She grabbed her chips and sunk into a chair at the kitchen table. Normally, she'd be in the other room with Irvine, but eating for two in front of an unsuspecting boyfriend was unwise. Yet again, she had missed an opportunity to tell him. At almost five months, she was beginning the stage where she'd be showing, and Irvine deserved to know that he was going to be a father. It was hard to keep this from him, and bingeing while he wasn't looking was pretty stupid. Pregnancy sucks…

Bubbles were popping in the pot, so she poured the noodles in and went back to her potato chips. Holy Hyne she was eating so much. She had bought three bags of chips two days ago, and she was on her last one. Add that they were those super-size ones that people buy for parties. Selphie had a feeling that if she didn't hurry Irvine would catch on. She didn't want to know what Irvine would think of her when he discovered on his own that she was pregnant. Playing dumb wouldn't get her out of this mess.

She closed the bag of potato chips and poured out the ramen noodles into two bowls, making sure that hers had just a tad more. After all, she was eating for two. She walked out into the foyer, putting the lightly smaller bowl in front of her hungry boyfriend and keeping the larger one for herself, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Hey, you got the bigger bowl!"

Crap, he had realized that. Selphie gulped. Could she tell him? "I'm…just hungry today."

Yet again, she had worked herself out of it. How long was she going to do this?

"Selph, you're really acting strange today." Irvine noted with a concerned tone, "First, you don't talk much, now you have an increased appetite. Is there anything I need to know?"

She was going to tell him. It was the perfect moment. She couldn't screw it up now. "Irvine, actually I've been meaning to te…" Selphie was cut of by Irvine's ringing communicator.

"Holy Hyne," Irvine muttered, clearly annoyed by the vibrating contraption, "Sometimes I'd just love to chuck this out the window." Irvine picked up the damned communicator, and answered it boredly.

Selphie had almost said it this time. Almost. That word must have been her least favorite word. Well, behind pregnant, pregnancy, maternity, and anything associated with the aspect of having a quickly growing uterus.

"…I'll be right there. I just need to pack and say bye to Selphie." Irvine stuffed his communicator so roughly into his pocket that must have nearly broken it. Clearly he was not happy about this.

"Mission?" Selphie asked, even though it was pretty obvious. Packing, saying good bye, it usually had to do with missions.

Irvine nodded. "I wish not, though. I'll only be a few days. Can we talk about this later, Princess?" Selphie nodded reluctantly, knowing that this really shouldn't wait. But it could wait another few days, right?

Irvine quickly kissed her then continued, "I love you, and please be a good girl while I'm gone, 'kay? I don't need to come home to find you screwing around with some other guy." Irvine winked, then began throwing things into a backpack before exiting their apartment.

_Five Days Later_

Selphie whistled as she dusted off the shelves. She had it all down; how to tell Irvine the "good" news, how to deal with any reaction he would have. It was foolproof, and for that she was proud of herself.

She finished the shelf as the mailperson tossed a letter through the letter slit. She picked up the letter and opened it up, knowing it was a letter from Irvine. She unfolded the paper, and what she saw stopped her dead in her tracks. Instead of Irvine's sloppy handwriting, she saw typed writing. Somehow, she knew that this wasn't good; not good at all.

**Dear Ms. Selphie Telmitt,**

**With a heavy heart, I inform you that your boyfriend, SeeD Irvine Kinneas, was on a flighter ship that crashed. No people have been killed, nine are injured, and one is missing. Sadly. Mr. Kinneas is the missing person. We have search teams working day and night to find him, but after six weeks of vigilant search we will have no choice to pull out the teams and pronounce him dead. I am so sorry for your loss.**

**Sincerely,**

**SeeD Administration **

Selphie's eyes watered with unshed tears. Irvine couldn't be dead. She dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks. She couldn't believe what the letter said, but deep down, she knew that Irvine wasn't going to come back. People don't just mysteriously pop back out. To her, this was the end. But what she didn't know was that this was just the beginning. The beginning of her life without Irvine, the beginning of her life as a single mother; but more than anything it was the beginning of a world she knew nothing of. This is her story.

* * *

Well, that was kind of short…considering the fact that I'm working on the first chapter of the story that's incomplete but is already over 6000 words. It's already longer than any other chapter I've written, but it's good…I hope at least. I'll update soon…I promise this time…soon is very vague though… 

GiRlwHoGiGgLeS


	2. Chapter 1: Before Dinner Stories

Hello everyone. First, I'd like to thank the reviewers from chapter 1. You guys rock!

JadeAlmasy: My first reviewer. And for once, I get a first review that doesn't say. "THIS FIC SUCKS." I hate "stupid" flames…you know the ones that have no point behind them and are either humorous or very annoying. Well…this one isn't one of those. Thanks for your review.

Sora-Doragon: Irvine's not dead. It's kind of a long, strange story of how he got there and back, but he's alive and dying to get back to Selphie. And thanks for telling me that I got most things right. I've been reading a TON of Fanfiction so I'm getting an idea of some of the places. Thanks for your review.

Pinklove: It had been 5 days since Selphie last saw Irvine. I meant that they would search for 6 weeks (meaning that 6 weeks later, they would pull out the search troops, and pronounce him dead). Sorry for the confusion. And this is the earliest I've been able to update. Writer's block sucks ass. Thanks for your review.

Verdanii: I'm glad that you like my fic. It helps someone who's entering a new fandom to get positive feedback. Not that I can't stand negative feedback. Because, I'll tell you, I've got enough of it to make me sick. Especially with my Pokemon stories…they seem to be flame-getters. Tis very annoying. Thanks for the review.

Again, I would like to remind people that I only own a copy of the game that doesn't save, so I rarely play (due to the fact I'm nowhere in the game). If there is error in information, tell me.

Also, can someone give me a url for a map of the world in FFVIII so I sound like I know what I'm talking about, or tell me an example of some faraway places so I can have some clue of what I'm talking about. My FFX reviewers know that I'm notorious for writing about the only thing that I know nothing about.

Disclaimer: You see; I'm too stupid to own FFVIII. I mean, all I've got is a copy of the game (THAT DOESN'T SAVE) and a head full of bad ideas. Whoopdie doo!

* * *

_Chapter 1- Before Dinner Stories_

It's been five years since Irvine left on his mission. Selphie had the baby, three months later, 3 weeks premature but still fine. She's four now, and Serenity Yunalesca Tilmitt still has no clue as to who her father is.

Serenity, as Selphie named her, has asked her mother before, but she'd say his name and start bawling.

Selphie never knew why every time she said Irvine, she'd start crying. Was it because she was angry? Sad? Selphie believes that it is reflection, her way of dealing with the world.

So the world dealt her a bad hand? Now what? Now, she has no income since she stepped down from her SeeD duties, living off the remainder of her salary and the hefty salary of her dead boyfriend, with the kid he never knew about. "Well, at least he knows about her in heaven."

Heaven. She smiled at the mention of such a wonderful place. The place of escape; the place where you could escape the horrible world you were in and live with the non-living. The best part; that's where Irvine happened to be. It would be easy to unlock the safe and pull the trigger on **his** gun on herself, but she had to live. She had to live for her child, her baby girl. The belief and that belief alone got Selphie through every day.

"Mommy," a tiny voice asked her mother, handing her the requested cup of tomato sauce, "You promised me you would tell me about Daddy today. You don't have to say his name…I know it makes you sad."

The young mother tensed. She couldn't wiggle her way out of this one. Taking a quick breath, she turned off the stove and faced her daughter. Collecting herself, she spoke, "Okay sweetie, but we should take this to Ir…" Selphie held back a sniffle. She couldn't cry this time. It was just a name. Deciding not to push it, she decided to change it to daddy, "Daddy's room. I think it'll be easier to imagine him there." She said softly, lightly guiding her daughter to the usually forbidden room.

The toddler clapped her hands together in excitement. Serenity had never been allowed to enter the room; Selphie felt that her daughter wasn't ready to go in there. But deep inside, Selphie knew that it was because **she** wasn't ready to go back in there.

Selphie grasped the lock nervously. She was going to do it this time. Letting go of the lock with one hand, she fished the tiny silver key out with the other. Hand shaking, she struggled to open the lock, but was eventually victorious. The left side popped up, and Selphie removed the lock from the door, opening the door for her daughter before entering the room.

His room was exactly how she left it. Books on fighting and fiends lined the bookshelf. The bed was unmade, with a denim comforter and plain white sheets. A desk and a lamp lay in the back corner, covered in important SeeD papers. His drawers were all opened, leaving a clear view of his underwear drawer to any who looked at it close enough. A thick layer of dust was on everything, and everything needed a through cleaning.

Selphie froze. It was exactly how she always imagined it, in all the nightmares of coming back to his room. Except Irvine wasn't there, and he certainly didn't turn into Chimera.

Serenity, noticing her mother's lack of motor functions, jumped up, waving a hand in front of her face. "Anyone in there, mommy." The toddler teased playfully, smiling a silly grin as her mother came back to the room.

Selphie grinned sheepishly at her daughter, being caught in another elaborate daydream. "Thanks."

The toddler mocked her sheepish smile, earning a laugh from both of them. It was nice to laugh again. "So, tell me about Daddy." The toddler jumped up in excitement as the mother and daughter collapsed on the bed, causing a layer of dust to jump into the air.

Selphie sneezed, silently cursing her allergies. Dashing down the hall for a tissue, Selphie quickly blew her nose and came back. "Sorry sweetie…just allergies." She said softly, her nose a bit clogged because of the allergies.

"What about Daddy?" the child squealed, both anxious and excited at the same time.

Selphie smiled at her child's curiosity. She definitely got that from her mother. "Um…where should I begin." Selphie rubbed her temples in touch, and with some inspiration from her daughter, began. "I met your daddy at the orphanage when we were a little older than you. In fact, that's where I met Auntie Rinoa, Uncle Squall, Uncle Zell, and Auntie Quistis."

The toddler beamed in excitement. "Really? Thanks really cool, Mommy!" she squeaked, motioning for her mother to continue.

"I was the youngest by a few months in the group, and sometimes the kids teased me. But your Daddy always stood up for me, always played with me. It didn't matter if he was playing dolls with me, or cowboys and cowgirls with me and Rinoa; we had such a good time."

Selphie paused, collecting her thoughts. She always thought that the words would come to her when she told Serenity, but she kept having to stop; to decide what she would say next. Serenity shot her a look of desperation, a look that screamed, "Tell me more, tell me more."

"So, when we got older, Matron…the person who owned the orphanage, sent me to Trabia Garden, Irvine to Galbadia Garden, and the rest to Balamb Garden. I think we were…9 or 10 when it happened."

The child smiled wide, knowing there was more. "Mommy, what happened next?"

Selphie smiled. She was getting there. "So I got most of my training down in Trabia. Then, I was transferred to Balamb Garden to get my SeeD exam. Then I was asked to me on a mission, which ended up bringing into the Time Compression, and you'll learn what happens there when you go to school."

Serenity's eyes popped out of her head. "So you WILL let me go to Garden…like you? Thanks mommy." Selphie was suddenly barraged by a giant hug from her tiny daughter. She obviously got her height (or lack of) from her mother.

Selphie nodded. "So after that mission, I was already a SeeD, Daddy began studying to be one, and we started dating. We were together for about…a year I think. I found out that I was pregnant with you, and I didn't know how to tell your father. I mean, we were 18! So he went on a mission, and I was planning to tell him that I was pregnant, but then…he went missing." Selphie sniffled. She hated to tell her daughter this part of the story, as it was the saddest. She wiped the only tear that escaped her eye.

The child stared at her mother in sadness, then hugged her poor mother. Selphie collected herself, then got up from the bed. "Serenity, we have to finish making dinner. It's almost 7."

The toddler nodded ecstatically, jumping off the bed and bounding to the kitchen to make spaghetti.

They finished dinner, then Serenity went off to bed. Selphie cleaned the dishes, then got into her pajamas. She hit the sack, returning to the place where she could be were Irvine again. In her dreams.

* * *

Well, that's the chapter. Kind of short for my tastes, but I didn't have much to write about. Irvine is coming back…but it'll be in a few chapters…one or two…

GiRlwHoGiGgLeS


	3. Chapter 2: Remembering Who I Am

I know what a quick update. Quick update my ass…well, I had finals and writer's block. I also was on this other writing site that I liked a lot…

Well, I'm finally updating. I know, it's been awhile, but I hope people'll still read this even though it's late.

Disclaimer of the Damned: I don't own FF8. Yeah. That's it in a nutshell. You got it. Must I spell it out for you? D-O-N-T O-W-N F-I-N-A-L F-A-N-T-A-S-Y E-I-G-H-T. Yeah. I do own a copy, but it doesn't save. Thus, it's useless. Ugh.

* * *

"Memory" POV

I open my eyes, quickly shutting them. Damn lights. I grunt lowly, and sit up in bed. It's a nice day in the little village of Catahu.

I know, you probably don't know where Catahu is? Guess what: I don't know either. I don't know anything. Not my name, where I come from, why I was in the accident. Nothing. Zilch. Noda. The big goose egg. All I know is that I was in some accident awhile ago that knocked me into a coma, and I woke up in Catahu, with no memories.

I've spent the last years searching for my identity. But no one seems to know who I am. But why would they? I'm probably some peasant that no one would know. And I don't remember much. The only person I remember is a woman named Selphie. I had a note in my pocket, and I saw the name Selphie among the blood on the note. And no, it's not her blood, it's mine. It was from the fall.

Last year, I gave up my search for my memories. I guess I'll never remember. The Catahu healer said that in the fall, I damaged a lot of memory cells. I'm lucky to have survived.

I stretch, getting out of bed and quickly changing into my day clothes. I have to help Mr. Guika with the fishing. If I'm to live in their house, I have to earn my keep. I took in the mirror, and run a comb through my long, brown hair.

I never knew why I kept my hair like that. It was always falling out its ponytail and into my face, and sometimes it blocked my vision. And it was so hard to take care of. But for some reason, I couldn't cut it. Maybe it had some sentimental value to me. All I know about it is that according to Mrs. Guika, it was at my shoulders when they found me, but after years of no haircuts, it's past my waist. I have hair much longer than any of the girls in the village. But that girl Maya is catching up with me. She's got a few inches to go.

I dash down the stairs, inhaling the scent of sausages and eggs. I guess Mrs. Guika went to the market yesterday while we were out working. "Smells great, Mrs. Guika. When did you get to the market?" I asked the elderly woman as she flipped the links of sausage around the pan, humming to herself softly.

She turned away from the sizzling pan, and smiled at me. "'Noon of yesterday. While you, Jackal, and 'ole Gaston were fishing." She replied, turning back to her cooking. I take my usual seat at the table, next to Gaston, and across from Jackal.

Gaston Guika is in his sixties, but as limber and spry as a man twenty years younger than him. He credits the fish he eats every night. He's balding, and what hair he still has is graying, matching his gray beard.

Jackal Guika is Gaston's grandson. His parents died a few years ago, and ever since he's been working on his grandfather's fishing boat. He's seventeen, a few years younger than me but I can't imagine that I'm much older than him. Mr. Guika's got a bet that I'm approximately twenty-five years old. But who knows if he's right. I don't even know who I am. How could I know old I am?

"So Memory, you remember anything yet?" Jackal asks me as Mrs. Guika serves us, giving me the extra sausage link for good luck.

The entire village of Catahu calls me "Memory". According to their religion, if you call someone by the thing they desperately need, in time, they will get it. For example, if you call a poverty-stricken man "Riches", someday he will become extremely rich. If you call a very egotistical man "Modesty", he will eventually become a humble man. So they believe by calling me "Memory", with a lot of prayers I will get my memories back. I don't believe it, but whatever floats their boat. I'm desperate for my memories. I want to remember who I am. I'm sick of being called Memory. I want them to say my name. But of course, knowing my name might help.

"Nope. Sorry, Jack." I reply to the teenager, who shrugs. He's used to it. I never remember. I notice the extra link, and thank Mrs. Guika.

"Memory, you work so hard for us. I mean, you make Jackal look like a slacker. And it's for good luck. Who knows, you might remember who you are soon." The elderly woman smiles at me, and sits down next to her grandson.

"Yeah. I could remember. But I don't want to get my hopes up, like last time." I know I seem pessimistic about this, but last time she said this, I got really excited, and got disappointed when I didn't remember a thing.

Mrs. Guika looks me in the eye. She knows something I don't. "The winds are changing. The light gusts of yesterday are leaving. New winds, winds of change are reaching our village. I can feel it in my old bones, son. And my joints are telling me it's about you, young Memory."

Granada Guika feels change. She interprets it through winds and her own body. An achy bone will tell her if something is coming up. She's almost like a fortune teller, but she's prone to be inaccurate. But still, she's right most of the time.

I nod my head in acknowledgement, part of me in disbelief. When I think about it, Mrs. Guika has made a prediction about just about everything except me finding my memories. Part of me is excited; I could remember who I was soon. But there was always the part of me that was in doubt. Granada was often wrong. Actually, she wasn't often wrong, but when she was wrong, she was pretty far off. I guess fortune-telling isn't foolproof.

"Memory, don't look so tense. Be happy. Help me and Gramps go fishing. We'll talk over netting the fish. Sound good to you?" Jackal piped up, in his still maturing voice. Strangely, Jackal is still going through puberty, but he's a late bloomer. Scratch that, VERY late bloomer. But he's grown up enough go fishing every day, and he's excellent at it.

"Sounds good with me. I'm going to take a shower and then we'll be off." I call to the Guika family as I get out of my seat, and head to their shower. I turn on the hot water, and quickly strip down to nothing. Once the water is the perfect temperature, not too hot, not to cold, I enter the shower. I undo the elastic, and my hair tumbles down to my rear. I think it grew last night. I grab the shampoo and pour a dollop onto my palm, before working it through my hair. I know, I sound like a chick, but I have long hair. How else is it supposed to look clean?

I rinse the shampoo out my hair, and grab Jackal's razor. He doesn't really need it, so he let's me use his. I inspect my chin for stubble in the mirror, and of course, I've got damn five o'clock shadow again. Ah, the joys of being a man. I plaster my chin in Gaston's shaving cream, and within 5 minutes, my chin's smooth again, with one minor cut. I'm getting good at this. I turn off the water, and grab my towel and dry myself off. I run a comb through my lengthy hair, ridding myself of any tangles I have. I gather it up into a ponytail, and secure it with an elastic. Hair still dripping, I change back into my day clothes, and rush down the stairs.

"Ready." I call to Jackal and Gaston, who are already clad in their gear. I quickly slip on my rubber suspenders and boots, and put on a straw cowboy hat. The straw is poking into my scalp, but it's almost two years old, and I like it. I don't know why though.

Jackal runs up to me, and sniffs my hair. "Dude, you smell like a girl? Did you use Gram's shampoo again?" he asks teasingly, knowing very well that I did. He does this daily. It's actually kind of annoying now that he does it _every _day.

"What else am I supposed to use? Jackal, my hair goes to my _butt_. I kind of need something that will make my hair look shiny. I mean, the hair is the girl magnet. It's why Maya's been hitting on my constantly for the last week." I remind him. I stand by what I say, I have a lot hair, and I'm proud of my hair. I like it…a lot. It makes me who I am. Jackal's laughing, so I give him a stare. He immediately shuts up, which is nice. I like knowing that I'm intimating to him. But of course, I'm the one of the tallest people on the island. I guess being six foot one is towering in a village where most men are around five foot eight. Poor Jackal, he's a short one, only five foot four.

Mrs. Guika hands us our lunch pails, and we exit their house, and head to the port. We pass the market, the temple, and of course, Maya's house. She's doing the laundry, but she notices us and faces us, smiling seductively and waving at me. Politely, I smile and wave back, but I wish she would realize I'm not interesting in her. She flips her hair and winks, then turns back to her laundry. Jackal sticks his finger down his throat, and pretends to gag. Did I mention that Jackal annoys me sometimes? This is one of those times. Must be the crush Jackal's developed on Maya.

After what feels like forever, we reach the port. Stepping onto the rickety dock, I spot "The Granada", Gaston's boat that he named after his wife. I learned from him that often a sailor will name his boat after a woman that was important in his life. Jackal wanted to name the boat, which he would have when he got older "The Maya", after the dark haired girl who had been trying to catch my eye lately. Jackal had been crushing on her for as long as I knew, and envied me for getting her attention, but I didn't mind. I must have been a player back before the accident, because it seems so easy for me to get girls, and so natural. I personally wanted to name my boat "The Selphie". It was the only name I remember from my past, so to me, it was special.

We jumped onto "The Granada", and Jackal and I began to ready the nets while Gaston undid the ties that kept the boat tied to the deck, and soon jumped to the captain's chair to start the boat. He turned on the engine, and the boat quickly accelerated. Jackal, whose sea legs weren't exactly grown yet, fell into a net, tangling himself into the fabric. It was a funny sight, and I will admit, I laughed my ass off at him. But Jackal coughed roughly, signaling that no matter how funny this was, we worked together, and I couldn't net fish without him, and I couldn't catch fish without a net, so I helped him untangle himself. By this time, we had reached our ideal spot, and Mr. Guika stopped the ship, more softly than the depart. With the help of Jackal, I threw the net into the water. Almost as quick as we dropped it in the water, we quickly lifted the net out of the water. Dripping water, we dumped the net on the deck of the ship. Quickly, the three of us separated the edible fish from what we couldn't use, and dumped the unusable stuff off the side of the boat, and threw the net off the boat again.

That's basically what we did for the next 4 hours. Netting the fish, separating our catch, and then tossing the net back. The life of a fisherman, while being relaxing and profitable in a fishing village such as Catahu, was dreadfully boring. I can't see myself doing this until I'm Gaston's age. I've been doing this for two years, and every day is exactly the same. Throw the net, find the fish, toss the crap, and do it all again. Over and over again, until the day you die.

Finally, Gaston cocks his head towards our lunch pails, and eagerly, Jackal and I grab our lunches. Today, we have salmon sandwiches and grapes. It's a good lunch, but I'm so hungry looking at all these fish that I'd eat cardboard if Granada packed it for me to eat. But I'd prefer the salmon and grapes. I take a hefty bite of my sandwich as Gaston and Jackal do the same.

"So Memory, I saw Maya giving you some looks. She's a fine young lady, don't you think?" Gaston inquires, taking a slightly smaller bite than me and Jackal, being older and more mature than to stuff food in our mouths like Jackal and I. I guess self-control was must come with age.

"She's a little younger for me, doncha think. You guys say I'm about twenty-five, and Maya's sixteen. I mean, she's younger than Jackal. And she's just…I don't know. Not my type, I guess. She's pretty; I'll admit that she's probably the best looking girl in Catahu, but just not my type. She's just, I don't know, a little full of herself sometimes." I reply, taking an overly large bite of my sandwich, now about half eaten.

"What Memory's trying to say is that he doesn't like Maya because he's hung up on that girl from before he forgot everything. Stephanie, wasn't that her name?" Jackal adds, annoying me further. Often, he'll put what I said in his own words, just to piss me off. Sadly, it works wonders for him. I punch him playfully on the shoulder for that, while wanting nothing more than to correct his crooked nose the painful way.

"Selphie, her name is Selphie." I reply, taking a swig of water from my water jug in my pail. Jackal shrugs, knowing he was close. Remove the t, a, and n from Stephanie and add an l between the e and the p, and you get Selphie. And they sound nearly the same. Not too different.

"So, does that mean that I can have Maya?" Jackal asked me, trying to sound unaffected by the excitement of possibly knowing that his friend would let him have the finest girl in Catahu, but failing miserably. He's terrible in masking his emotions, especially when he's eager about something. I'm pretty much the same way, while Gaston's emotions are hard to read. Another thing that must come with age…part of me wants to be old soon because of all this.

I nod, it'll make him happy, but there's always the catch; how to get Maya off of me. "Sure, you'll just have to get her to stop liking me. Actually, I'd like you to do that, because it's annoying when she's constantly trying to hit on me. Holy Hyne, doesn't anyone realize that if you try that hard, you look like an idiot." I snort at the thought of Maya's daily attempts to attract me to her. It's kind of pathetic how she bats her eyelashes so much it looks like she has something stuck in her eyelids, and smiles is this ways that she thinks is seductive, and makes her look like a total witch. But she's by far prettier than the other girls in Catahu. But I couldn't spend my life with her. Jackal can have her. I don't care.

By this time, our lunches have been finished, and we go back to our cycle of throwing the net, separating the catch, throwing out what we don't need, and throwing the net back. But after lunch, the time goes faster, and the conversation from lunch carries over, and it's more enjoyable. But still, when the conversations lulls, fishing is dreadfully boring. I seriously don't know why I'm still being an apprentice fisherman. I'd probably make a better weapons man, and that would make me more money. But I owe the Guika family for taking care of me during the coma, and their home is cozy and seems like my own home.

The sun is starting to set, and we've separated our last catch. Gaston heads to the captain's seat, and we fold the nets and put them on the deck. We reach the port, where Granada Guika and Maya are waiting for us. I roll my eyes when Maya isn't looking, as she runs up to me and hugs me, but moves away due to the fact that I smell like shit.

"Ew…Memory, you smell like fish." She shivers in disgust, knowing she hugged someone who smelled terrible.

I snorted. Man, was she not so bright upstairs or what. "Well, duh Maya. I've been on a fishing boat since 8."

Maya colors a little, knowing it was obvious that I would smell like fish. I've actually never seen her blush before, so it's kind of weird. I didn't know that people with skin that is as dark like hers would blush. But whatever, she blushes, she's embarrassed, she's human. "Right…" she says quietly, trying to hide the shades of red her face is displaying at the moment.

As we walk back to the Guika household, we are stopped by a man in a uniform. I know it from somewhere. It was blue and yellow, with the words "Balamb SeeD" embroidered on the left breast pocket. He was tall and dark haired, and there was a cigarette in his mouth. His mouth opened and closed, but I didn't hear him. All I could think about was how I knew the uniform from.

Balamb. SeeD. What is Balamb? What is a SeeD? Somehow, I know this. My empty brain stumbles around, trying to find the answers that I've been searching for the last two years and two months. But suddenly, as if the gods granted it to me, I knew. I remembered. After all this time, I finally remembered. Balamb…it was a town. I came from Balamb; I lived in Balamb and studied to be a SeeD at their Garden. And a SeeD…a SeeD is a mercenary soldier. I am a SeeD. My name…my name is Irvine Kinneas. Yes, I am positive my name is Irvine Keith Kinneas. Also known as Balamb and Galbadia Garden's Best Sharpshooter. My best friends are Squall Leonhart, Rinoa Heartilly, Quistis Trepe, Zell Dincht, and Selphie Tilmett. And Selphie was also my girlfriend. Oh poor Selphie…I have to go to Balamb. I have to see her. I've made her wait so long. I miss her…I love her…

Maya waves her hand in front my face. "Memory, you have to step away. The man says there was a murder last night, and they are investigating…"

"Don't call me that, Maya. My name is not Memory, my name is Irvine Kinneas, I'm a SeeD, and I need to get to Balamb to see my girlfriend, Selphie Tilmett." I tell her, and Maya's face falls. I guess she have more than just a little crush on me. I don't really care about what Maya thinks; she'll get over it. I have more important things to think about. Like getting back to Selphie.

I face the SeeD. "Sir, I need to borrow your communicator." The SeeD looks at me strangely; I guess it is not commonplace for a random person to claim they are a long lost SeeD and demand to use your communicator.

I doubt he believed me, but he knew that if I really was Irvine Kinneas, I'd be a high ranked SeeD, so he gave me his communicator, just in case I really was who I am. I dialed Cid Kramer's number, and waited as Cid's communicator rang four times before he answered it. "Hello, and welcome to Balamb Garden. This is Headmaster Cid Kramer speaking." He spoke clearly, exactly how I remembered him. I guessed that things didn't change much since I left.

"Hello Cid, this is Irvine Kinneas. I need you to connect me to Selphie Tilmett please."

* * *

Oh…a cliffy. Pretty lame cliffy, but still a cliffy. It was a longer chapter than most (3600 words as opposed to the 1300-1600 words of the last two chapter), and I'm pretty proud of this one. It was difficult chapter to write…but I managed to write in one day (and two sittings…a new record. Go me). Well, I hope you liked it. And I want to know who guessed that Memory was Irvine. If it sucked (how he randomly remembered who he was), I'm sorry. I've never written a story about a character who lost their memory. Well, I really hoped it was good.

GiRlwHoGiGgLeS (AKA Gigglygal)


	4. Chapter 3: Mysterious Phone Call

Hello. I know, quicker chapter, but I've been really inspired to write this. My little brother, who is aspiring to be the third (and final) of the children in our family to join this site and is working on his first one-shot, read this story, and really liked it. So, he told me to write this chapter. If you didn't know, as I'm writing this chapter, the chapter before this one hasn't even been put on I have no internet access. Blame the fact that I'm skiing and living in a condominium for the weekend. It sucks that they don't have wireless internet.

Yes. I made up Catahu. It's just my made-up village. It's pretty far from Balamb; I'll just tell you that. Where exactly, I don't know…I made it up on the spot. Just random typing…damn, now you know my secret. And Guika is pronounced Geekah. I just thought that people might want to know that.

Disclaimer of…Dangerous Dainty Daggers: I know, lame name. But whatever…the name doesn't make the disclaimer. But I don't own FF8. Yeah, you heard me. Yeah.

* * *

Selphie Tilmett POV

"Mommy, I don't like lima beans. Let's buy string beans instead." Serenity asks me as we walk down the narrow aisles of the local market. This has to be the fourth item she has negotiated out of. For a five-year-old, she could be a lawyer.

"Okay, but this is the last exchange we are making. You know, I like lima beans, I like kiwis, and I like squash. Just because you don't like them doesn't mean I don't like them." I remind my little girl, who nods in understanding.

A medium-pitch beep of my communicator disrupts the conversation I'm having with my daughter. The communicator number is unfamiliar, but politely I answer anyway.

"Hello, Selphie Tilmett speaking." I speak into the black box, balancing it between my ear and my shoulder as I continue grocery shopping with my daughter. It's a skill that we mothers are masters at.

"'Llo Sefie…this is Irvine Kinneas." It was Irvine, as in Irvine Kinneas, my dead ex-boyfriend. But as of now, I'm not sure about the dead part.

I stop the cart. This is too weird. "Excuse me; did you just say your name is Irvine Kinneas?" I swear, my eyes must be bulging out of my head at this point, and Serenity is pulling at my leg and asking me if I'm alright, but I'm oblivious to everything around me. All I can focus on is that I could be talking to my lost love.

"Yes ma'am." I can almost hear the smirk in his voice, a trademark Irvine Kinneas move. If this is a joke, they did their homework. He's pretty convincing.

"Holy Hyne…Irvine Kinneas is dead. He died five years and five months ago…almost to this day. There is no way that you can be him." I was angry by this point. This had to be a joke, and a mean one at that. Gees, is someone really trying to piss me off or what?

There is a slight pause, which could either be for thinking or, if it really is Irvine, shock that it's been that long. It _has _been a long time. "Five years and five months…holy Hyne I didn't know it was that long. So that means I was in that coma for…three years and three months. Holy shit…I owe the Guikas big time for taking care of me for 3 years. Oh man…" I have no idea what he is talking to. He drifted off a bit, signaling he was probably talking to himself…no, don't believe that. He's just doing that to trick me. Man, this guy had a whole plan worked out. I had to congratulate him for that.

"Yes. It has been five years and five months. Why don't you know that? And more importantly, where have you been for all this time?" I'm on the verge of tears, I'm sick of this joke. It's not funny anymore. It's destroying me.

"I'm in Catahu. It's a small village near my flighter ship's crash site. If you get a map of the area, you'll find it. And I was in a coma for three years and three months. When I awoke, I had no memory of anything. I have been working for the Guika family for two years and two months, trying to remember who I was. All I remembered was you. Knew that from the letter you gave me before I left. I'll read it to you if you want me to. Though I'll be hard to read it through the blood. Then I finally remembered when I saw a SeeD recruit." His voice is a little drawled, almost choked up. Is he…_crying_? Is this really Irvine Kinneas? No…this can't be.

I'm in tears now. I'm in the middle of the market, tears visibly running down by cheeks, and there are people walking up to me and asking me if I'm alright. I nod my head; I just am having a mental breakdown. Yeah, I'm talking to a person who claims to be my dead lover, who I've been trying to forget all these years, and I'm in a fucking supermarket. I'm so calling my therapist after this. "Read it, Kinneas. If that is who y'are, that is."

I wipe the tears off my cheeks, and pat Serenity on the head, and try to regain my composure. The other people in the market are ignoring me by this point, but Serenity still looks like she's seen a ghost. Well, I can't blame her; I'm _talking _to a ghost.

I hear a shuffling of some sort; probably looking through a pocket or something like that. He clears his throat and begins to read, "Uh…I think that says Dearest Irvy-kins." I make a sound of approval, I remember writing that letter. I remember starting with "Dear Irvy-kins".

He continues. "Things are good at home. Mrs. Dincht came over with some really good fish last night. You would have loved it. How's the mission? I got your letter, I'm glad you still love me, and I can't wait for the surprise, but you didn't tell me details on the mission. I want to know everything. I love you so much. Infinite Hugs and Kisses. Love Selphie, or Sexy Sefie if you prefer." He got it right. Every single word is right. Every single fucking word is right. This is crazy.

"That's right. Every word is exactly correct." My voice is low, emotionless, the voice of shock. I'm in awe. If this isn't Irvine Kinneas, this is quite an actor who has most definitely done his homework. "But I don't want to get my hopes up just to get hurt. Prove it to me. Tell me something only the real Irvine Kinneas would know." I know it's somewhat rude to say that, but if he can bring up stuff only Irvine would know, it just might be my Irvy.

I can hear him scratching his chin, but soon he thinks of something. "My middle name is Keith. I have two webbed toes, the pinky and toe next to it on my left foot. I'm left handed. I bought that black cowboy hat I usually wore at a mall in Esthar. But I lost it over the course of my coma. I can't say certain words properly, like rec'on. As in, it's supposed to be "reckon"." the voice pronounced it without a thick accent, which sounded strange, but still sounded like Irvine Kinneas to me, "I've never had sex in any position other than missionary except for that time with you, and you are the person I've had sex with that was on top. I'm allergic to penicillin. I always put my left sock on before my right sock. I can't do the salsa. I can do any dance except the salsa. No matter what, I look downright _shitty _in a tuxedo. I always look a penguin. I was the only one at the orphanage who remembered who everyone was. If you tilt my head a certain way, my eyes look icy purple. I wear boxers, and do not own a pair of briefs. You were my first kiss, we were nine, and I was leaving the next day. I didn't think I'd ever see you again, so I grabbed you and kissed you and told you I'd never forget you. I broke that promise, though, after the coma and before I found the note. I have a tattoo on my bicep that I got on our one-year anniversary that said "I love Selphie." You have one on your butt that says "Property of Irvine Kinneas". You cried while they wrote "Kinneas" because it hurt so much. I cannot pee if people are looking at me, or talking to me. I don't like lying to people, no matter if I know them or not. Oh, and after all these years, I am still madly in love with you, Sef. I love you; I love you…is that enough to convince you. I know it sounds so unlikely, but I'm alive, and I'm coming back to Balamb to see you." His voice was sincere and desperate, and my heart was telling me that this was really Irvine Kinneas. Maybe he was alive.

I hear a female groan in the background, signaling that Irvine was not alone, but she said something like "Memory, so Selphie is real. I thought you liked me, Memory." But I ignore her, due the fact I have no idea what she is talking about.

I hear in the distance Irvine hiss "Maya, I never liked you. I have a girlfriend…used to. But I need to go see her." I crack a small smile. That's the Irvine I know and love… I know, I still love him.

"When will you coming back?" My voice is dry; I'm trying desperately not to seem eager or anxious. I'm trying not to feel anything anymore.

He asks a question to someone around him. "Two days from tomorrow, if I leave tomorrow. I'll be pulling up on the intersection of Balamb Avenue and Brown Boulevard." I make another noise of approval, and say goodbye.

I hang up, and rush to the register. The cashier rings up my items in what seems like slow motion to me, due to my anxiety of knowing Irvine might be coming home and the burning need to tell Rinoa the news. I tap my fingers impatiently on the conveyer belt as the cashier gives me a strange look. I shrug. I mean, I could ring these items up faster, and I don't know how to use the register. She bags the final item and hands me four protruding bags. I grab three of them, and Serenity takes the fourth as we head out the door.

I spy my green sedan, and with my daughter in tow, headed to my car. I instinctively searched my purse for my keys, but remembered that I put them in my pocket, and victoriously produced a silver key. Slowly inserting the key and turning it, the door opened, and I entered the driver's seat as Serenity jumped into the back. My daughter and I both fastened our seatbelts, and I pulled the car into drive.

Pressing a button, the soothing music of my anti-stress compact disc filled the car. I heard Serenity singing softly along with the singer. Not wonderfully, but what can I say? Both of us are tone-deaf. I sing along, our terrible singing voices making anti-stress music… well…stressful. It was a funny sight, mother and daughter singing terribly together, and it made me want to laugh and cry at the same time. And it also made me remember: If Irvine was coming home, he'd find about Serenity. Suddenly, never telling Irvine about Serenity is biting me in the butt yet again. This is wonderful…just wonderful.

I reach my apartment, and Serenity and I exit the car. Entering the building, we turn left, and keep walking until we reach the elevator. Serenity, having done this before, pressed the up button, and within a minute the elevator doors opened. We walked into the elevator, and pressed four, as in floor four. The doors closed and the elevator elevated to the second, the third, and finally, the fourth floor. The doors opened and Serenity and I exited the elevator and rushed to our room. I slipped the key into the lock, and the door opened, and Serenity rushed to her room to do God knows what. I grabbed my communicator and dialed Rinoa's number.

"Hello, Rinoa Leonhart speaking." Rinoa's clear voice flowed to my ear. It was nice to hear her voice.

"Hello Rinny, I have to talk to you."

"I'm listening." She said plainly, and I felt stupid for saying what I did. If I didn't want to talk to her, why would I be calling?

"Rinny, I got this call from a man claiming he was Irvine, and he told me all these things that only Irvine would know, and he says he is coming to see me." I told Rinoa, knowing that she would listen and understand. Rinoa always listened, and never interrupted. She was the best of the best friends.

"Selphie! Really! You got a call from Irvine Kinneas himself! I always knew he had to be still alive! I am so happy for you! When is he coming?'' Well at least she didn't think I was crazy. But of course, Rinoa is eight months pregnant, so she's gullible and happy about everything. I remember being very cross and bitchy when I was pregnant with Serenity. Rinoa is so lucky; a husband, happiness, twins on the way…so people get it all.

"Two days." I reply, sounding happier than before. I guess Rinoa's happiness rubs off on everyone, including Squall the Ice-Man and father-to-be. Oh god…Squall is going to be a father. Oh man…that is not going to be pretty. But when IS it pretty?

"That's awesome! So, I was thinking that we could throw a Welcome-Back Party! We could invite everyone! Squall could put up flyers on the bulletin board, Zell and Quistis could promote it in their classes; it'll be the party of the year! So we'll have a cowboy theme, make it like a saloon. You know, lots of drinking and dancing! And then we need to get you a new outfit..." Well at least Rinoa was excited about Irvine coming back. Irvine always liked parties. Sounded good to me. But wait-a new outfit? What was wrong with my old clothes?

"Rinny, what is wrong with my regular clothes?" I inquire, trying to find out why I needed new clothes all of a sudden.

"Selphie, you are seeing Irvine Kinneas for the first time in almost five and a half years. You know, if you come dressed like a mom, I'm not exactly sure he's going to be attracted to you. If you dress like the sexy twenty-four year-old you are, you'll have Irvine drooling all night. And you, Quisty, and Lisa do that "Honky Tonk Badonkadonk" dance, and I think Irvine will have an orgasm in his pants." Rinoa exclaimed cheerfully.

I heard another voice, most likely Squall, say, "Do I want to know why Irvine Kinneas is going to have an orgasm in his pants?" which made me laugh out loud. It felt good to laugh again. I don't remember the last time I really laughed.

"Tell Squall that he knows I'm a sexy dancer, and the even the great Squall Leonhart can't see that dance without getting an erection in the process." I say seductively, earning a laugh from me and Rinoa as she proceeded to convey the message to her husband, who I can imagine said "Whatever", but all I heard was mumbling.

"So, I'm going to call Quisty and Lisa and tell them about the party, and tomorrow you promise to buy a sexy new outfit to wear to Irvine's welcome-back party. Bye Selphie."

I could agree with that. I could use a sexy outfit. Rinoa was right, I dressed like a mom, due to the fact that I have a daughter, and in my baggy tee-shirt and mom jeans I'm not likely to appeal to the likes of Irvine Kinneas. "Okay. I have to make Serenity's dinner. I'll go shopping and buy something sexy. But I refuse to wear a thong again. That work for you? Bye Rinny." I pressed the end call button, and started on Serenity's dinner.

I heat up some extra spaghetti and sauce in the microwave, than serve it to my ravenous daughter and hungry me. I guess that pasta's enough for two.

Serenity scurries off to bed, but I go into Irvine's room. With a duster and a vacuum in hand, I am going to Irvine's room and cleaning it for the first time in almost five and a half years.

* * *

The sound of a Rinoa's car horn wakes me up. I open my eyes a few times, and it takes a few seconds to realize where I am. I'm in Irvine's room, apparently having fallen asleep after vacuuming. Whoops. 

I call down to Rinoa to wait a second, and rush to my closet and throw on the first thing in my closet I see. I probably am wearing something mismatched, but do I care? Not really. I run down to find a note from Squall saying that he is spending quality time with Serenity to make sure he is ready to be a father, then slip on a pair of jogging shoes before dashing outside to Rinoa's car.

"I thought I would be shopping alone." I tell my unexpected guest, who is beaming with happiness. I think she's happy to get away from Squall. He's been so stressed lately, with the babies and all, and is being so cautious with Rinny.

"Nah. Squall took your kid, and let me take his baby for a spin. And you need a second opinion on that outfit. I mean, our ideas of sexy are different. And I can't dress sexy anymore, so you can at least humor your pregnant best friend by letting me help you pick out something. Please…" Rinoa's eyes were pleading, and she was right. Rinoa loved clothes and fashion, and is having trouble looking cute while she was pregnant. I nod my head, and hop into Squall's car.

"So, y'like Squally-Wally's new car? He barely lets me drive it, but when I do, I treasure it. It's a convertible, and it has these awesome seats and this one actually plays cds, instead of destroying them." Rinoa said excitedly, showing off the car. I smile. It is a nice car. Rinoa puts it into drive, and we speed off the mall.

"So, how many people are coming? And how are you guys doing as far as decorations and food and music?" I asked Rinoa as we cruised down to the Balamb Mallplex, a recent and nice addition to the town of Balamb.

"I don't exactly who how many people are coming...Quisty is in the process of decoration hunting because it's her day off, and I hired a caterer last night. We're serving hot wings, ribs, hamburgers, hot dogs…basically a lot of country food. And a lot of liquor. I think that I'm going to be the only one who remembers it." I smile. Rinoa can't drink due to her pregnancy, and because of that she'll be the only sober person there. Lots of liquor…definitely sounds like Irvine Kinneas to me.

"So…what do you think we're going to buy?" I ask Rinoa as she pulls up to the Mallplex, and exit Squall's sports car.

She thinks to herself. "Don't know. A top that shows off your post-baby boobies and is low cut, a pair of tight jeans, and a cowboy hat, perhaps? And some new maternity outfit for me." Rinoa suggests, and I nod in approval. It sounds fine to me.

We stride into the mall, and check the mall map in the front. I look up Gracie's on the map, and notice that it is the fourth store on the right. I point towards a sign that says "Gracie's Boutique", and Rinoa nods. We saunter sexily off to the small shop, laughing to ourselves as we think about how ridiculous a woman in a t-shirt and mom jeans and a _very _pregnant woman must look walking as seductively as we are.

We reach the small shop, and open the door and walk in. A bell rings, notifying the shopkeeper that someone had arrived. "Hello ladies." A middle-aged woman greets us, and we say hello back. Rinoa knows her well; this is where Rinoa buys most of her clothes.

"Hello Gracie, my friend Selphie needs a shirt that shows off her boobs and is low cut, but not too low cut, size small. I need a dress that won't be too tight here, size very maternity medium." Rinoa's hands went to her stomach, which over the last few months had grown to such a size that I'm surprised she can still walk properly.

"So Mrs. Leonhart, we will need a sexy shirt and a very maternity dress." Rinoa nods as the lady known as "Gracie" heads to the small shirt rack and pulls out shirt after shirt until she had accumulated at least eight of them.

"Here are nine shirts. Try them on." The woman instructed me as I disappeared behind the cloth curtain that was the dressing room. I took my tee and picked up the first shirt. It was made of hot pink silk, and it was strapless. Ties on the sides kept the shirt together, and I knew at once I wouldn't like it. But still, I slipped it on. It didn't fit. My boobs were too small, and couldn't hold it up. Holding up the top, I walked out, and Gracie shook her head.

I walked back in, and tried on the second. It was sky blue chiffon, and short sleeved, and was very puffy. Not really me. But I tried it on anyway. It fit okay, but it looked strange with my green eyes and auburn hair. I poked my head out, and shook my head. Gracie nodded in understanding.

Shirt after shirt, nothing seemed to work. They were too uncomfortable, too loose, too tight, tacky, or just wrong. Finally, I had one shirt left. And part of me thought it had to be the ugliest shirt of them, and would look even worse on me.

It was emerald green satin, and it was kind of country style. Not really me. It was spaghetti strapped that x-ed in the back, and it had these kind of cups in it. Knowing I had nothing to lose, I pulled it over my head. I looked in the mirror, and gasped. I felt…sexy. Even in mom jeans, I felt like I looked good. The green brought out my eyes, and nicely complemented my reddish-brown hair. The cups accentuated whatever bust I had, and it was low cut, but not to low cut. It was perfect. I sauntered out of the dressing room, and smiled seductively. Rinoa squealed and Gracie beamed. We had found the perfect shirt. "Oh man, Irvine is going to have an orgasm just looking at you." Rinoa beamed, and I knew that my shirt was absolutely perfect.

"Selphie, do you want to see my dress. It's ah-mazing." I nodded as Rinoa disappeared into her dressing room. I heard a smack, and I heard Rinoa mutter a few dirty words, and I knew Rinoa accidentally hit her head on the wall. But she came out a few seconds later, in a midnight blue dress. It was short, only hitting the tips of her knees, but it hugged her curves perfectly. Since it was tight, it only accentuated her swollen stomach, but if anything, it made Rinoa look even more beautiful. The smile on her face just added to her angelic look. I clapped my hands to my face. At the moment, Rinoa looked almost pretty enough to turn anyone into a lesbian…but almost. I mean, I have Irvine to be my hunk of man candy.

"Rinoa, you have to be the sexiest looking pregnant girl I have ever seen. Squall isn't going to take his little paws off you all night." I squeal, making me feel so young. I guess I've spent so much time playing Mom that I've forgotten how much fun it is to act immature.

Rinoa hands Gracie a silver credit card ("My treat" she had said), and Gracie rings up our purchases. She puts our clothes in two bags, and hands them to us with our receipts as we exit Gracie's and head to The Denim Factory, which is the next store over. As we enter the store, we head to the table with our sizes- me 1/2 short, Rinoa 5/6 maternity. I grab few pairs and enter the dressing room.

The first pair is too tight. The second pair is too baggy. The third pair is huge around the waist. The fourth pair is miss-marked, and excessively large. I return them, and grab a few more pairs.

Pair of jeans number five is too long. The sixth pair of jeans is too short. The seventh pair of jeans is too small in the thighs. The eighth pair looks like its too small, but I try them on. They feel tight as I put them on, and I suck in to close the button. They are so tight. I guess that's what Squall felt when he wore those awful leather pants. As I exhale, the pants seem to loosen, and they hug what little curves I have beautifully. The bottoms are slightly flared, and it looks nicer than those mom jeans I used to buy. I look in the mirror. I put on the shirt from Gracie's, I realize that for probably the first time in my life, I don't just feel sexy, I feel _erotically _sexy. I feel like any guy who sees me would start drooling. It's a cocky feeling, but a wonderful and powerful feeling.

I take off the satin shirt and put it back in the bag as I here Rinoa hollering to me to hurry up, as she was at the register and needed to ring up her items. I throw on my t-shirt and ugly mom jeans, and dash out of the dressing room, handing Rinoa my sexy jeans. Rinoa expects them, and nods approvingly, before shelling out her silver credit card.

After we receive our bags with our respective jeans, Rinoa and I head to Hats Emporium, three stores up to the left. We dash into the hat store quickly, and look in the section where there were cowboy hats.

I tried on at least 20 hats. They were either too big or too small or too tacky. But one stuck out like a sour thumb to me. It was black, like Irvine's, and while it was the slightest bit too big, it felt like his, and that was what made it perfect. Rinoa held up a cute hat that said "I'm a mom" and I smiled. Rinoa was going to be a great mother, and she was so excited about it. I nod my head in approval, and yet again Rinoa paid for our respective items. I felt somewhat guilty, but Rinoa was married to Squall Leonhart, the Commander of Balamb Garden, and could afford it. And she owed me for lending my daughter to help her and Squall learn to be parents.

We exited Hats Emporium and the Balamb Mallplex as well, and entered Squall's sleek new ride. I buckled my seatbelt as Rinoa sped out of the mall, a little faster than necessary due to the fact that Rinoa's pregnant and she accidentally hits things to hard.

"So…that was fun." I say happily to Rinoa as I clutch my bags to my stomach.

Rinoa smiled. "Well, you needed some clothes that didn't add 10 pounds to your figure, and made you look 40. Seriously, do you wear anything other than mom jeans? Seriously Selph, you haven't acted like yourself since Irvine left." I nod. Rinoa is right. I've turned into such a mom since Irvine left.

We reach my house and I wave goodbye to Rinoa as I disappear into my apartment building.

* * *

My alarm clock wakes up at 7 AM. I open and close my eyes experimentally. I look at the ringing clock, and hit the off button. I sit up and yawn, and head to my closet. I put on my new shirt and jeans. I put on a pair of sneakers, as I need to comfortable to dance tonight, and stuff the cowboy hat in a purse. I quickly make my bed, and rush downstairs to make breakfast for Serenity and me. 

I grab a few eggs from the refrigerator, and crack them into a glass and put them on a pan that I conveniently left there. I turned the stove on and the eggs began to sizzle. I get a bagel from the bag on kitchen table, and spread some jam on them before taking an inhumanely large bite. By the time I finally digest my bite, the eggs are finished, and I scoop them up and put them on a plate for my cherished daughter. I then take another bite, slightly smaller, and realize that I'm half finished, and am eating like a pig. What a great example I am to my daughter. But Serenity doesn't seem to have noticed the fact that my mouth was now functioning as a vacuum cleaner, and with a fork in hand, began to dissect her eggs.

I finish my bagel, and wait for my daughter to significantly finish her eggs. Once Serenity finishes approximately three-quarters of her eggs, she puts the plate in the dishwasher, and we dash out the door, and to my car. I insert my key into the slot, and turn, turning on the car.

We drove for a few miles, and then I turned into the driveway of "Darcy's Daycare". Yeah, since we are having a bunch of wasted people at the party, we can't have children there. So I get out of the car, and drop Serenity off. Darcy is waiting outside, and motions for me to leave. Darcy has a policy that you just drop off your child, and then they won't have time to protest if the parent leaves immediately. I don't get it, but it's their policy, so I abide by it.

I get back in the car, and get onto Balamb Avenue. Brown Boulevard is in a few miles. As I drive, I start thinking. Am I ready to face Irvine Kinneas? Can I do this? I turn into Brown Boulevard, and I park my car on the side of the road. I get out of my car, and pulling my coat closer to myself, I sit down at the bench. This was a common bus stop, but there were no buses today because it was a Sunday. I pulled out my communicator, and dialed Rinoa's number.

"Rinoa Leonhart." Her voice was business-strict and emotionless; signaling she didn't know it was me.

"Heyy Rinny…how is the set up coming?"

"Oh hi Selphie. The set up is coming slowly, but we are having a few arguments about the placement of ornaments. But it's only 8, so it's okay." Rinoa's voice seemed happy, so I decided that I didn't need to press the question.

"Okay…keep working on it. I'll call you every hour to check up until he turns up. Bye."

"Okay Selphie. Bye." I click the off button, and put my communicator back in my pocket as it begins to lightly rain. I take off my jacket and turn into inside out, so that it acted as a poncho. Slowly, it turns to rain, and soon, my hair that was once perfect is completely soaked. Great, just great…

Hours pass. Soon it's 10, 11, and 12. I get a hotdog from a vendor, and sit back down, and wait as I eat my lunch.

Time passes by, and I continue to wait in the rain. 1, 2, 3, 4. He's still there. I'm starting to have my doubts. He should be here by now. I'm giving him only a few more hours. I dial Rinoa again. "He's still not here." I tell Rinoa, "Updates?"

"The caterer is still not here, and I'm getting worried. And the guests are coming, and soon they are going to realize there is no food. Hopefully that damn caterer will…" I cut Rinoa off as a taxi car stops at the intersection of Brown and Balamb.

"Wait Rinoa, someone's stopped, and it's a taxi."

"Okay, just stall him until the caterer comes. I call you back." I click the off button again, and stuff the communicator in my pocket as a figure exited the taxi…

* * *

I know it's a lame cliffy. But I need to finish the story. Well, I think this sounds good. Well, I'm going to edit it and post it. 

GWG


	5. Chapter 4: FiveYear Reunion

I know it's been awhile since I updated. This chapter has been so long, and I'm working on Girl's Got Competition as well. It's kind of hard to write them both at the same time, because I have to portray Irvine Kinneas and Selphie Tilmett in two different ways. In this story, I have to portray Irvine as being in love with Selphie, but annoyed by the fact that she hid her pregnancy from him, and Selphie is in love with Irvine, and is trying to settle things between them. In GGC, Irvine is in love with Selphie, but is distracting himself with another girl because he's sick of being rejected by someone who obviously isn't interested in him, and Selphie slowly falls for him, reluctantly falling in love with a flirtatious cowboy. It's a big difference, and I'll admit, in both I struggle to keep everyone in character. 'Tis difficult to be a Fanfiction writer. Even though in both stories, Selphie and Irvine are in love. It's just the different sides of them that are a pain in the arse.

So, yet again I'm updating because my brother told me too. Even though I've been getting like two reviews a chapter lately. I just want to finish this story before I get completely bored with it. Honestly, I've been much more interested in Girl's Got Competition lately. I guess I'm partial to my extremely long stories.

This chapter is dedicated to my cousin Colleen, who encouraged me to update. Because I'm too lazy to do it myself. 'Tis annoying to be a lazy byotch.

Well, I'm just going to start that chapter. You know, because listing to me babble is definitely a waste of everyone's time, right…yeah…now we'll start to the actual story…I know it took so long…

Disclaimer: I own Final Fantasy Eight. I own it. I have papers that say I do…look! Actually, I lied.

Bouncy The Really Elusive Muse Who has randomly decided to make an arrival: Lying is bad.

I don't own it. Seriously.

Suggested Listening For This Part of the Chapter…because it does change Just because I feel like it, and there are two because they both fit the situation perfectly: Dice by Finley Quaye or Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield.

---

Irvine Kinneas POV

The taxi took a lurch as it turned into Brown Boulevard. I inevitably made contact with the side of the taxi, and I muttered a few curses under my breath as I rub my cheek. The driver's been driving like a drunk for the last few hours.

"Mister, y'should grab y'stuff. Balamb Avenue's in a few minutes." The damn driver informs me as I tighten my grip on my suitcase.

Am I nervous, one might ask? The answer is simple: hell yes. I could go as far as to say I'm terrified. It's been so long…could there be someone in Selphie's life now? I wouldn't be surprised if there was. Will she even be there? She seemed to not believe me when I called her. I don't blame her…I wouldn't believe me if I was her.

The taxi lurches forward, screeching to a halt. I hand the driver a few crimpled bills, and open the metal door, exiting the canary taxi. I slam the door behind me, and the taxi sped off.

It's then when I realize it's raining. I'm seeing Selphie for the first time in five years, and it's fucking raining. Wonderful…just wonderful.

I scan the area for Selphie, and my eyes focus on a person directly in front of me. Her hair is a dark, wet brown, and has been flattened by the rain. Her makeup had been smeared by something, as I saw cream blush near her chin. Her rain parka is completely drenched, leading me to wonder just how long she's been here. It occurs to me suddenly…I'm staring eye to eye with Selphie Tilmett.

"Sef…" I whisper to her, almost inaudible, so quiet I wonder if she even heard me.

"Irvy…" Is her even quieter response, and I would smile if not for the look of horror, happiness, and anxiety on her face. She seems to want to move closer to me, but she's frozen at the spot.

Deciding to do it for her, I walk up to her, and place my suitcase on the bench beside her. "Heyy…" I whisper. She looks at the ground, trying to hide the fact that she's about to start crying. I tilt her face up so her eyes meet mine. "My face is up here, Butterfly." I grin slightly, hoping she would appreciate the nickname. Her eyes lit up slightly, and I knew I had her right where I wanted her.

She touches my arm experimentally, as if she had never touched something before. She ran her fingers over my cheekbones, my lips, through my lengthy auburn hair as she tried to keep the tears from exploding out of her eyes. "You're really…here…" she drifted off slightly, blinking back the tears that she didn't want me to see.

I nodded, knowing I didn't have to say anything. Gaston told me once that at some moments in your life, one said it best when they said nothing at all. I hoped this was one of those times. Selphie tried to stifle a sob; her barrier was breaking down, and I wanted it to. I wanted to remind her that she didn't have to be strong all the time.

Her breathing became irregular as we stared at each other. Selphie would be crying soon. I watched her face convulse; she was trying to avoid it at any cost. She reminded me of a little girl who had scraped her knee; trying to be a big girl and pretend like it didn't hurt her at all, when inside she was screaming in pain. Her heaves inevitably turned into sobs, and tears sprung from her eyes.

I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, as she proceeded to sob onto my shoulder. My eyes began to water, and I knew that soon both of us would be crying. This must be what they would call a "tearful reunion". I sniffle as Selphie wraps her arms around my neck, and it turns into a contest on who can hold on to the other more.

Selphie's tears wet my shirt, and I know that soon I'm not going to be able to hold back. I stop hugging her, and lift her into my arms. Kicking my suitcase off the bench, I lay myself down on the wood fixture, and make sure that Selphie was comfortably lying on top of me.

I quickly kiss her nose, and her cheeks turn a nice pink tint. "I love you, I love you, I love you…" I whisper to her, and I know there are probably the three truest words I've ever uttered in my life. I love her. I've loved her since I was back in the orphanage, when I was four years old. Maybe even before then.

A few stray tears make their way down her beautiful face, and they fall onto mine. But I don't care. A faint smile is apparent on her face, and I grin as well. I can't believe that I'm here, with the woman I love, and nothing on Earth can ruin this moment.

Our lips are about an inch apart, and I would kiss her now, but I'd hurt my neck. She knows what I want, and she's teasing me, being just far enough to make me crave her. She knows how to drive me crazy…damn her.

She finally gives into my selfish desires, and descends her lips onto mine. Her lips were soft; softer than I remembered. I drank in the feeling of kissing the love of my life; forgetting everything around me as I treasure the feeling of having Selphie in my arms. My mind was singing the hallelujah chorus; there was nothing I would rather do than kiss her for the rest of my life.

As I start thinking that this kiss would last forever, she withdraws from me, smirking slightly. "Sef…it isn't nice to deny a man a decent kiss…especially if he hasn't been kissed in five years." Her cheeks turn slightly white at my comment, a signal she had been kissed since me.

She looked at me strangely. "You haven't kissed anyone in five years? Irvine Kinneas, the playboy of Balamb Garden, hasn't been kissed in five years? Now that I find hard to believe." She giggles to herself, and when I think about it, she's right. I'm not exactly living up to my reputation. Balamb's Ladies Man? Who am I kidding when I could call myself that? But honestly, who's been there to kiss? Maya? Never in a million years would I kiss someone that…I don't even know how to describe her. She was…Maya.

I shrug my shoulders. "I couldn't find anyone as beautiful as you, Butterfly. I love you." A small tear of happiness flowed from her cheek at my comment, and it landed on my chest, like one of the many raindrops that were falling on both of us. From what I know, after all of these years, Selphie is still getting used to being called beautiful. But at least she's modest; arrogance would look so unbecoming on her.

She's beaming at me, her smile and eyes brighter than any star in the sky could shine. I think both of us are still in shock. "I love you." She whispered to me, "You're such a gorgeous person." I think that my cheeks turned a pale pink at her comment. Usually I wouldn't react this way from praise, being the praise grubber I am, but coming from Selphie it always seemed different. You could go as far to say it was special…but that's obvious because I love her. I love her; I'm in love with Selphie Tilmett.

I grinned at her. Even though her hair and makeup was completely messed up, she was perfect. But I guess I am being partial, because I'd still love her if she was ugly. "Why thank you." I add, the words out of my mouth sounding arrogant. I haven't sounded like this in…five years, probably.

The rain pounded on us, and I felt Selphie shiver. "Um…you wanna go inside? Balamb Diner, perhaps?" she asked, her whole body quivering with coldness. I nod my head; it was freezing, and both of us were soaking wet.

Selphie ungracefully got off of me, accidentally falling off of me and onto the concrete. Her stomach started convulsing, and tears began to flow down her perfect little cheeks. "Are you okay?" I asked, sliding my slender body to her level.

She nodded, and that was when I realized something. Selphie wasn't crying anymore, she was laughing. "Irvine, I wanted to look perfect when you came. I curled my hair and wore way too much makeup, and now my hair's completely flat, my mascara must be coming off, and I'm so damn clumsy. How can you still be in love with me?"

I smiled. "Selphie, you **are** perfect. Stop denying it, 'lil missy." She shook her small, perfect head, but I could see a small smile finding its way onto her face. How did I deserve someone this wonderful…and modest and adorable?

I extended a large hand, and Selphie took it, pulling herself up a little too enthusiastically and colliding into my stomach with an "Oomph". I snort at her adorable clumsiness and take her hand in mine as we had towards the diner.

---

Two Hours Later

"So, how is Squall, with his spawn coming in less than a month?" I take a final gulp of my coffee. I think this has to be the seventh one.

"Irvine!" I can tell that she's trying to scald me, but she seems to be more preoccupied with trying not to laugh. It's so easy to push her buttons sometimes.

I shrug my shoulders. While I didn't like diners, since the food only consisted of burgers and fries, I couldn't deny this place was nicer than the last time I was here. I mean, who couldn't appreciate quasi-leather seats when you've been in the rain. And of course, the fact that Selphie was ten feet away couldn't hurt matters.

A shrill beep ruined the atmosphere that we wasted two hours creating. Selphie dives-yes, she really does- into her handbag and takes out her communicator. "Rin…uh huh…yes, he's here. I know, I can barely believe it either…no, I'm not stupid…so he didn't fly the coop. That's wonderful. Tell him to have a beer and relax…okay, I'll be right over."

Don't you hate when you can only hear half a conversation. I sure do. "What did she have to say?"

"According to Rin, Squall is having another panic attack, and they've invited themselves over."

"How convenient. Does this happen regularly?"

Selphie nodded. Poor Squall. I never saw him as the nervous father-to-be kind. But it's been five years, anything could have happened. Zell could be married. Quistis might be a house wife. Who knows?

Selphie threw a bill on the table and tossed her communicator into handbag. She tossed said handbag on her shoulder and grabbed my hand.

The walk back was filled with comfortable silence. I flashed her a smile, and she smiled back. Life was good.

Oh god, I'm in love with her. What kind of ladies man am I now?

Before I knew it, we were back at our old apartment complex. "Do you still have our old apartment?" Selphie nodded again.

"Originally, I was going to get a new one, but I couldn't collect myself enough to be in your room. Actually, I've been in it twice since I got the letter announcing that they had no clue where the fuck you were." Her voice was calm, but I could feel the heat in it. I could feel the anger, anger at herself, "I know, it's so retarded. I mean, not being able to go into your room. What am I, a little mourning schoolgirl? I'm such a weak bitch sometimes." She pressed the button on the elevator that I didn't realize we had approached, leaning her face into the wall. I could see the beginning of a heart-wrenching sob on her face.

"Selphie, you were upset. I doubt I'd even get in my room if I'd been in your place. You're not a weak bitch, you are human, a person with feelings. If anything, you were the normal one in our relationship."

The elevator door opened, and Selphie grinned a watery smile as she pulled me into the elevator. "I love you." She whispered, a lone tear finding it's way down her perfect cheek, just loud enough for only me to hear it. I smiled and rubbed it away, my own "I love you too".

The door closed, and the elevator jerked up to our old floor. The door opened again, and we quickly exited.

"Race ya to my room." That was all I had to say before we waged a short war to Selphie's apartment. Yes, it was a war, because I pushed in front of her several times, and she did the same to me. And just to set the record straight, I won. Fair and square.

Selphie jiggled with her keys, and twisted the key in the hole.

The lights flipped on by themselves.

The last thing I heard before I fell on my butt was one word.

Surprise.

---

Wow. Irvy fell on his butt. How out of character for him, I know, but I had to.

I love him (smiles).


End file.
